


Time Is Out Of Joint

by Sulla



Series: Time Is Out of Joint [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Mild non-con, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, PWP, Sex drugs, horny Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/pseuds/Sulla
Summary: Author: SullaTitle:  Time Is Out Of JointCategory:  Krycek/Scully, MSR   PWP   Total "smut biscuit" with no redeemingvalue whatsoever!Disclaimer:  They aren't mine.Rating:  NC-17 for extremely graphic and detailed consensual andnon-consensual sex.Spoilers:  Small ones for FTF and Triangle.Summery:  Krycek does some dirty, rotten, underhanded things to our twofavorite agents.  Did I mention the word dirty?Author's Notes:  This piece includes a shamelessly idealized account of anepisode of non-consensual sex.  I am fully aware that it is unrealistic,especially in its idealism, but reality is not what I was going for when Iwrote it.  It's just a type of mild B/D fantasy piece.  *Fantasy* being thekey word here!





	Time Is Out Of Joint

***************************************************************************************

Scully had barely heard the >snick< of the handcuffs from  
somewhere behind her before Krycek had her pinned bodily against the wall of  
the warehouse, his hands on her arms, the full front of his body pressed  
against her. She could feel his erection laid hard and insistent against  
her abdomen. She hadn't seen this coming. What the hell was going on, and  
why wasn't Mulder helping her? Her eyes flicked from her attacker's face to  
her partner's. What she saw there left her confused. It looked like Mulder  
was just *standing* there, his face flushed and his breath coming in quick  
pants. His eyes were pinned on her and Krycek's lower bodies. Something  
was definitely going on with him-why wasn't he doing anything? Her mind  
finally registered the click that she had heard when she realized that he  
was actually handcuffed to a roof-support pole.

Krycek noticed her staring over his shoulder and smirked. "You'  
ll get no help from that quarter, Scully. The drugs I injected him with  
will make sure of that, even if the handcuffs don't. I stuck him when we  
got out of the car. Kicks in fast, doesn't it?"

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted. She couldn't believe they  
had fallen for his "valuable information" bullshit, and followed him out her  
to this god-forsaken place. What was he planning, and what the hell was he  
drugging Mulder for?

"What the hell did you do to him? What drugs? What were they, Krycek?"  
She tried to slither out from under him.

He only pressed himself harder against her, effectively immobilizing her.  
She did her utmost to ignore that long hardness pressing into her belly and  
hear what Krycek was telling her.

"Actually, I'm not sure of the exact contents. It's just a little cocktail  
I had brewed up for him," he said.

Scully gaped at him. "Don't you know how dangerous that is? You could kill  
him!"

Krycek laughed at her. "No, no. My people know the strength of this  
particular mixture. We used to use it as a sort of truth serum. It works  
fine in that application, no one can tell a lie on this stuff, but it had a  
weird side effect. Seems that the 'patients' wanted to hump everything that  
moved. But he'll be fine. He's just hornier than a bitch in heat! All he  
cares about now is getting in your pants. He'd be on you right now, if he  
weren't tied up right now. But he'll get his turn."

"What? Why, Krycek?" she asked, truly confused now. "What the hell are you  
trying to do?"

He laughed again, seeming pleased with himself. "I just wanted him to have  
some fun with us, Scully. I figured that if I'm gonna get some, I might as  
well share the wealth. I always felt that it was such a waste that he hasn'  
t fucked your brains out in all this time, so I thought maybe we could do it  
together. Or at least one at a time. I know he wants to, he told me way  
back when we were partners. Well, his inhibitions are gone now, Scully.  
It's a good thing he's not gay or he'd be going after me, too." He laughed  
shortly. "You might say he has a one-track mind tonight. And I think that  
track leads to you. The man has good taste."

Scully felt a chill flood through her body, followed by a flush of heat.  
She was horrified at herself. She couldn't be turned on by this, could she?  
Her body was betraying her. She couldn't help but wonder if Mulder really  
did say that he wanted her that way. But where was all this going to go,  
and could she do anything to prevent it?

Krycek seemed to read her mind, saying, "Don't try to fight me, Scully. I  
want this to be about your pleasure as well as ours. I'm not gonna hurt  
you, and Mulder won't either, at least not on purpose, I'm sure."

He turned his head minutely in Mulder's direction, eyes never leaving her  
face. "You aren't going to fuck her too hard, are you, Mulder buddy?"

She heard a quiet groan from behind Krycek's shoulder. At the sound, she  
wrenched her eyes away from her captor to peer at Mulder. She was shocked  
to see the obvious hard-on straining against the front of his jeans. His  
eyes were riveted on her. As she watched, his free hand slowly slipped down  
his body to press his palm down his straining cock, thrusting his hips into  
his hand at the pressure. His eyelids fluttered and a low grunt issued from  
his lips.

"Scu." he murmured, his eyes roaming over her body, then fell quiet.

She tried to ignore the heat his gaze ignited in her. Thinking she saw a  
chance, she tried to take it. "Mulder, you don't want to do this. Fight  
it, Mulder!"

Krycek didn't try to stop her. In fact he laughed, a hard barking sound  
that felt like a slap in the face.

"Don't even bother, Scully. His brain is mush for the next three hours. He  
's basically one giant cock until the drugs wear off. Oh, don't look  
shocked. I know you want him. I've heard you cry out his name when you're  
all alone at night."

Scully's mouth hung open, horrified.

He laughed at her face as she turned beet red, staring mortified at the  
floor. "Who do you think has been doing the surveillance at your  
apartment?"

As an afterthought, he added, "Oh, and by the way, don't misplace your blame  
for this. This is all my doing. He has no control over himself whatsoever,  
and probably won't even remember what goes on here. It's a shame, really,  
but it's an unfortunate side effect of the drug. Don't worry, he definitely  
had no idea that any of this was going to happen."

Scully's eyes remained on the floor as she shoved her shame aside to the  
back of her mind and listened to Krycek's words. She got the message. This  
was not Mulder's fault. Not that she ever could have thought that it was.  
If anything happened here, she had to remember that he wouldn't know what he  
was doing. And with any luck he wouldn't remember what happened at all  
tonight, or, God help her, the secret Krycek just spilled.

Scully had no illusions of what lay ahead of her. But knowing that Mulder  
had no control, that he wouldn't remember, made it feel easier. She wouldn'  
t, she *couldn't* admit it, but she had felt a flood of dampness between her  
legs just seeing how Mulder was looking at her. Maybe it wouldn't be too  
bad. But Krycek? Ugh! Granted, he was a very attractive man, and despite  
her jealousy of the man's relationship with Mulder, she had felt attracted  
to him before she found out more about him. But she *had* eventually found  
out about him, and, God, this was *Alex Krycek*! All the things he had done  
to her and Mulder- now this just capped it off. But what could she do?  
Krycek had relieved her of her gun, Mulder's too. And certainly he was a  
little too big for her, pint-sized woman that she was, to fight off by sheer  
strength. He knew quite well that he would not hesitate to hurt her, even  
kill her if he felt he had to, if she resisted him. After this had all  
flickered through her mind, she brought herself back to something he had  
said.

She glared into his face. "What's this about *my* pleasure? You actually  
have the gall to say that this about my pleasure, too? Do you think it's  
going to be pleasurable to be raped?"

Krycek grinned like a shark, and his one good hand trailed down the side of  
her hip to push between the wall and her ass, cupping one cheek in his hand.  
He murmured to her, "Oh, I don't think you'll be calling it rape by the time  
I'm finished with you."

Scully's face flushed red once again. She seemed to be doing that way too  
much right now, damn it.

"You fucking ego-maniac! I could never want you!" she spat at him.

He responded with a smug grin. "We'll see," he said, giving her ass a  
squeeze as he pushed his hips even harder against her with a grinding  
thrust.

Her hand escaped his grasp and snaked up to slap him before she could think  
better of her actions. He saw it coming and grabbed her painfully by the  
wrist before she could make contact. His fingers bit into the delicate  
flesh there, and it occurred to her that she would be left with major  
bruising the next day.

"Don't fucking try it," he hissed, bringing her arm up and pinning it above  
her head. "Trust me on this- you don't want to anger me. I'd like to make  
this good for you too, but I won't take this kind of shit from you. Just  
don't piss me off, understand?"

She nodded in mute response.

"Good," he said, smiling again, and released her arm. She lowered it  
thankfully, but refusing to let him see her relief at the termination of the  
pain.

"Now, Scully- or Dana. May I call you Dana?" he said, smiling at her frown  
of consternation, "If you want, I can give you some of the drugs that Mulder  
's now enjoying."

He inclined his head with a small nod in Mulder's direction.

Scully thought fast. It probably would be easier to just take the drugs, if  
it meant she wouldn't have to remember any of this. But then, she didn't  
think she wanted to loose awareness of her situation like Mulder obviously  
had. At least one of them should be lucid, no matter how painful it would  
be, even if only to be a witness to what was to happen. Then she could  
later hunt Krycek down like the dog he was for doing this.

She shook her head.

Krycek peered at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

His face broke into a wide grin. "Good! I was hoping you'd say that. I  
want to turn you on without the aid of drugs."

Scully couldn't believe his audacity. "Good fucking luck, Krycek," she  
sneered, but did so under her breath, not wanting to anger him when she was  
so under his thumb.

"What was that?" he asked politely.

"Nothing."

Finally he backed away from her, giving her a first taste of personal space  
that she'd had in a while. He didn't release her arms, though. He led her  
around a corner she had not been able to see before, into a small room that  
might once have been an office. In it was a single piece of furniture- a  
small cot, nailed to the floor. He led her to this cot, indicated that she  
sit down, and pulled out another pair of handcuffs.

Oh God, she thought, this is actually going to happen. But what is he going  
to do with Mulder?

He handed the cuffs to her, and she noticed that he had produced her own  
gun, casually pointing it in her direction.

"Put one of them on your left wrist," he said quietly.

She did so, and then looked up at him askance.

"Now put your hands through the bars at the top of the cot there. That's  
right. Now attach the other cuff to your right wrist."

When she had done what he asked, leaving her prone on her back with both  
hands above her head, he turned on his heel and left the room. Scully lay  
there on the bed, feeling exposed, turning her head away towards the wall in  
an attempt to deal with her feeling of helplessness. What was she going to  
do? Could she do anything? She highly doubted it.

She looked up again as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching again.  
She'd be damned if he was going to see her looking upset.

Krycek, the gun now out of sight once more, led Mulder into the room, and  
cuffed him to a new post. Scully felt the urge to squirm under the  
directness of her partners' appraising stare.

She thought she had seen something like the look that was now on Mulders'  
face before, just never to this degree and intensity. She had caught him  
looking at her with a somewhat feral look several times in the past few  
years, but this was different. He now looked not feral, exactly, but  
positively wild. His gaze traveled over her body top to bottom to top again  
endlessly.

Krycek finished with Mulders' restraints and came back to the cot, lowering  
his long, lithe body to sit next to her, putting himself back in her  
personal space again. Scully brought her eyes off her partner to glance at  
the man next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Why did you bring him in here, if you're  
going to do what you say you're going to do?"

Krycek leered at her. "Oh, but I didn't want him to miss out on the fun!  
He can watch for a while, and have his turn after me. I like it when people  
are watching, don't you?"

She looked away from him, and studied the wall again. She tried to swallow  
the need to respond, but couldn't. Turning back to him with a studied look  
of contempt she said, "His *turn*? What am I? An amusement park ride?"

She expected him to be angry, but instead he only laughed again. "Actually,  
that's not far from the truth, at least for today. But it'll be a ride for  
you too, I promise."

And with that, he brought his hand to her thigh, and began to caress it  
lightly. Scully flinched at the touch, and turned her head away from him  
again. "Don't." she whispered.

Krycek didn't respond, except to slide his hand up the side of her hip to  
her stomach, whereupon he began to slowly pull the hem of her blouse out  
from her slacks. He then, having gained access, slipped his hand under the  
cloth, stroking the soft skin beneath. Scully closed her eyes, and tried  
desperately to focus on anything other than her current situation. She  
thought it might work, but moments later, his touch was joined by a cool,  
wet sensation that she needed a couple of seconds to identify. When she  
felt his breath hot against her abdomen, she realized that is was his tongue  
she was feeling. She herself became suddenly confused as her mind cried out  
one thing to her, and her body another. While her brain recoiled at the  
sensation, she was shocked at the beginnings of a familiar heat and  
throbbing between her legs.

Stop it, she screamed silently at her traitorous body. God. Had it really  
been that long? She attempted to exercise that iron control she knew she  
would need to get through this, but found panic rising steadily in her  
throat. Panic at the thought of actually loosing control and responding to  
Kryceks' caresses. She considered quickly the idea of trying to nail him in  
the head with her knee as her legs were still free.

Before the thought fully finished its sprint through her consciousness, she  
suddenly felt his hand on her lower thigh again, but this time it was  
exerting a fair amount of pressure on her.

"Seriously," Krycek mumbled against her stomach, barely pausing in his  
movements. "I wouldn't bother trying anything with your legs. You *are*  
tied to this cot, are you not? Where are you gonna go? Don't make me  
punish you, as well." His lips twitched up into a leer. "Unless you like  
punishment, Scully?"

She realized that her body had betrayed her again, her legs had minutely  
shook in anticipation as she had considered the move. He was right,  
though. What would it accomplish, besides angering him? She wouldn't even  
be able to gather enough force to stun him. And even if she did, she wasn't  
going anywhere, with both her and Mulder chained up. No, she was just going  
to have to bear it. But damned if she was going to respond to his touch!

"Well, do you, Scully?" He didn't even raise his head as he asked. "Do you  
like to be punished?"

She hadn't thought he actually expected a response to that idiotic question.  
She sighed heavily.

"No."

"Aw, too bad," he crooned, giving her navel a lick as his hand left her  
thigh to slowly push her blouse further up her body, over her breasts, to  
rest at her neck. "But I'll take your word for it."

She saw him raise his head out of the corner of her eye, and his hand  
dropped again, to cup one of her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Oh,  
God, she thought, as she fought valiantly to control her body's tremulous  
reactions, this is going to be difficult.

 

****************************************************

 

A-ha, though Krycek happily, this is going to work. She was  
responding the way he had hoped. He could feel her trying desperately to  
repress the tremor he had provoked in her. He had had doubts, small doubts  
of course, but nonetheless, they had been there. He was usually pretty  
confident in his amorous abilities, and this had not been an exception. But  
he had wondered just how much of a response he would have been able to  
elicit from this woman, the famous Ice Queen of the F.B.I.

The thing he knew, and was glad Scully didn't know, was that he would never  
be able to force himself on her if she wasn't the slightest bit turned on.  
So he had to count on his ability, and hope for the best. Man, he had  
wanted her for so long. It was about fucking time. He was done waiting.

He moved his hand to undo the front clasp of her bra with his only hand, and  
pulled the scrap of cloth from her chest. He exhaled softly.

Perfect! Her breasts were perfect, he thought as he slowly, gently kneaded  
each one in turn. They were small enough to fit in one hand, but big enough  
to satisfy him. They were firm- "pert" was the word that came to his mind.  
The nipples were of a light brownish tinge, just slightly darker that the  
rest of her skin, and they quickly became erect as his thumb brushed over  
them each in turn.

He spared a look up at her face, caught her watching him, and grinned in  
triumph as he saw her blush heavily and look away, this time not to the wall  
but towards the rest of the room. As he watched, she turned an even deeper  
shade of red, and he saw her eyes widen. He could imagine what she must be  
seeing. He himself could hear Mulder behind him making distinct panting  
sounds, with the occasional grunt thrown in for good measure.

Poor Mulder, he thought fleetingly. Having to work with this woman every  
day and not being able, or if he was stupid enough, not *willing* to do  
anything about it, must be killing him. Even without the benefit of the  
drugs. Well, thought Krycek as he gave Scully's breast another squeeze, his  
day was here.

He glanced over to his audience. "So, what do you think, Mulder? Is she  
hot or what?"

He was rewarded with a long, drawn out groan from the other side of the  
room. He smiled at Scully's closed eyes, and started to slide his hand  
slowly down her body.

"Don't worry, buddy, you'll get some. Just wait your turn. I'm getting her  
ready for you."

Her eyes flicked open to focus on him.

"You bas.oh," she growled.

He had reached the juncture of her thighs, pressing the heel of his hand  
against her crotch. He watched her face carefully, and was pleased when she  
blushed furiously once again. He cupped her there for several moments  
before he returned to her breasts. Leaning over again, he took one hard  
little nipple into his mouth and began to suck, alternating the pressure  
with quick, teasing flicks with his tongue. After he finished with the one,  
he moved to the other, and lavished the same attention on it. Meanwhile, he  
let his fingers travel to the waist of her trousers and began to undo the  
clasp. After several seconds, she seemed to clue in to what he was doing,  
and tried to wriggle her hips away from his hand. He was pretty sure this  
was only token resistance by this point though, as he knew that she must  
have realized there was nowhere to go, and it certainly wouldn't stop him.

This small act of defiance was okay with him, if it was just a token. He  
understood that she had to do *something* to maintain her dignity. But he'd  
soon make sure that she wouldn't even have the presence of mind to make such  
pretenses.

He released her nipple, and was gratified to hear what sounded pleasingly  
like a note of disappointment from Scully as the cold air touched her wet  
flesh. He glanced at her face, and saw that she had indeed shocked herself  
by making such an utterance. He could imagine she was giving herself one  
hell of a talking-to inside her head. Will wonders never cease, he thought,  
the Ice Queen is starting to melt!

His hand reassumed its activity at her waist, and he pulled her zipper down,  
exposing her black satin panties underneath. He leered.

"Ooo, check it out, Mulder! Trust our Scully to wear a matching set!"

Quiet rustling noises came from behind him, punctuated by a long, tremulous  
exhalation. Krycek grinned to himself. It was a good thing he had cuffed  
both of Mulder's hands, otherwise the agent would undoubtedly be thrusting  
into his fist by now. In fact.

Krycek threw a glance over his shoulder. Yup. Just as he suspected.  
Mulder, unable to free himself from the constraints of his jeans, was using  
what slack the handcuffs gave him to rub himself through the denim with the  
back of his hand. His mouth was open, his eyes riveted to Scully's  
partially exposed body. As Krycek watched, he made a particularly  
lascivious rotating movement with his hips against his hand, uttering a  
long, drawn out "uuunnnngh" sound. Oh, thought Krycek, this is rich.

He returned to the matter at hand. He situated himself next to Scully, just  
below her waist, and began to pull her pants down over her hips.

Scully gasped. "Krycek...don't."

He looked up at her face in mock surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Scully, but I can't really stop now, can I? No, I couldn't  
bear it. Relax. It'll be fine."

 

******************************************************

 

It'll be fine? Scully thought. That's what I'm afraid of! She  
had already had problems keeping her reactions in check. If she wasn't  
careful, he would think she actually wanted this. And she didn't.right?  
She pushed the thought away. Of course she didn't.

Problem was, when he got her slacks down all the way, she wouldn't be able  
to hide her arousal as easily. Not that it had been easy so far, but now,  
no matter how well she managed to keep her noises under control, there was  
no way she could keep the evidence of her interest from between her legs.  
As she felt Krycek's hand graze over her mound on it's way down her body  
with her pants, she felt a fresh gush of moisture. Damn fucking traitorous  
needy body!

She focused carefully on the ceiling, chewing on her lip as she felt her  
pants being removed from each leg in turn. She had to fight herself to  
avoid clamping her legs shut for dear life. Over and over again she  
reminded herself, don't piss him off don't piss him off don't piss him off.  
but her anger and shame were so intense! She heard the soft >thwack< of the  
garment as it landed on the floor where Krycek tossed it. The frigid air in  
the warehouse made her feel all the more exposed as it made contact with her  
bare skin. She didn't dare look at Mulder, trying to studiously ignore the  
increase in the frequency of grunts and soft moans coming from his  
direction. This was just all too bizarre.

Scully felt the heat rise to her face again as realized what Mulder must be  
seeing. The embarrassment of her nakedness before her partner was intense.  
Of course he had seen her unclothed before, in Antarctica for example, but  
in that incident, she had been semiconscious and therefore the exposure of  
her body caused her no shame. And today it could only get worse. What was  
Krycek going to do to her? Or make her do? Was Mulder really going to have  
to watch his enemy fuck his partner? If so, she was almost glad he was  
drugged. Knowing that Mulder probably wouldn't remember anything lessened  
her shame at her bareness. But she could hear the noise emanating from his  
corner of the room, and she could guess what he was doing. A renegade  
thought streaked through her consciousness. Did he really find her body  
that arousing?

She twitched in surprise when Krycek's hand found the way to her skin once  
more, starting at her mid-calf, slowly gliding its way north, never pausing  
on its course. She felt herself winding tighter and tighter inside, the  
further up her body he came. Godgodgodnononono.

 

*****************************************************

 

Oohhh, yeah. This is the shit.

Krycek thought he could feel the arousal veritably radiating from her core.  
He knew his appraisal of the situation was correct, he didn't know how he  
could ever have had the slightest doubt. He breached the upper reaches of  
her thigh, and moved onto her hip, just angling his thumb so that it brushed  
lightly through the moist auburn curls between her legs. And God, was she  
ever wet. As he had thought, he didn't know how he could have doubted  
himself. A woman doesn't just *happen* to be this wet.

She didn't gasp, exactly, at his touch, but it was more like a shudder that  
seemed to run from one end of her to the other. He glanced up at the  
movement, and he saw her abruptly look away as he caught her eye. He couldn  
't help a smug grin, but he did his best to hide it, to try to make her a  
little more at ease. Oh, yeah, she was watching. She wouldn't have looked  
away with that freshly blushed complexion if she didn't feel embarrassed.  
And she wouldn't be embarrassed unless she was being turned on. He knew  
Scully, or at least he knew her type. If she was just angry she would stare  
me down, he thought. Even if the only embarrassment she felt was from her  
bareness in this room with two fully-clothed men, she would still stare me  
down. I can fairly see the daggers that would be flying out of her eyes in  
such a situation.

For a second, he considered stripping off his clothes too, to ease her  
tension. But, hell, he liked the tension. There's just simply something  
that turned him on about the idea of having a woman fully exposed to him  
while he was still completely clothed. It's a domination thing, he mused.  
Yeah, I admit it. But, I mean, for a guy who wants to eventually rule the  
world like I do, it would be strange if I didn't have a domination fetish,  
would it not? Yeah, I think it would. Okay, back to business. He resumed  
his hands' northward movement, having barely spent any time in Scully's  
crotch. He'd be coming right back for that.

He drew feather-light circles on her belly, dipping back down towards the  
line of her pubic hair with each sweep. He kept an eye on her reactions, or  
rather, her failing attempts at repression of those reactions. She was once  
more studying the ceiling, counting the marks on the tiles or something. He  
didn't know. He didn't really care. He'd make her notice.

Krycek finally laid his hand over her mound again, cupping her, and then  
after a few seconds, he slid his hands between her tightly shut thighs. It  
was a tight squeeze, but she could make room. He had to give a little shove  
to get his hand right all the way in there. He just left his hand in place  
for a few seconds, using his exposed thumb to return to brushing her curls,  
and maybe a little exploring of the top of her slit.

"Dana," he ventured.

She ignored him, staring in what she still seemed to think was a stony  
manner at the ceiling. She was taking short, shallow, and shuddering  
breaths.

"Dana," he said louder, in what he intended to be a distinctly pedantic  
tone, "open your legs. Gimme a little room to move here."

He could see her debating her next move. Open her legs to him, and deal  
with what horrors he may have in store for her, or do what her instinct  
probably told her to do, and keep her lower half in a vice grip as if her  
life depended upon it, risking his wrath, whatever that may be. Tough  
choice. But she really has only one option, thought Krycek, and she better  
realize that pretty soon. She's a smart girl, I'm sure she'll figure it  
out.

As usual, he was right. She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep  
breath, and ever so slightly relaxed her thigh muscles. She never took her  
eyes off that damn ceiling.

"Good girl," he said softly, "very good. That wasn't so hard now, was it?  
Just relax."

With this, he used his hand to slowly ease open her legs, first moving one  
out, then the other, and then the first again. Soon he had her lying with  
her legs spread wide, her pink folds exposed to him, her heady, musky scent  
drifting over him, engulfing his senses. He positioned himself between her  
legs, using his one good hand to hold down her left leg, and the "forearm"  
of his prosthesis to hold down the right. Krycek didn't exactly want her  
snapping her legs shut on his neck, even though he thought she would be  
smarter than pulling something useless like that. He could feel the strong  
muscles twitching under him.

Now he had a full view of how wet she was. And she was indeed soaked. He  
started by simply breathing onto her pussy, letting her know that his lips  
and tongue are so close. Every single muscle in her little body was  
stretched to the utmost, and she was beginning to tremble with the exertion.  
He leaned in to breathe closer, until he simply laid his slightly open lips,  
unmoving, on the spot right above the start of her crevice. The instant his  
skin made contact, she gave a convulsive jerk, and impossibly tensed more.  
As she realized he was still not moving, he felt her start to relax a slight  
bit. Krycek made his decision. Okay, that's enough of that. Time to move.

He removed my lips from her skin, and moved lower, hovering precipitously  
over her exposed clit. He could see the moisture pooling again right below  
it, giving her arousal away. He almost laughed into her, then as soon as he  
regained control, he darted his tongue out, just for a second, and gave a  
single flick at the little center of her pleasure.

Well, Krycek realized, if I thought she jumped before,  
I was mistaken. Now her hips fairly leapt off the bed, as she released a  
great breath, just barely keeping under wraps some noise of desire that he  
*really* wanted to hear. So he begin to lap at her, alternating with fast  
flicks at her clit, and gentle prods to her opening with the tip of his  
tongue.

I think I have her, whether she'd admit it or not, he mused. Scully was  
literally writhing underneath him, her attempts at keeping her rebellious  
body under control only providing him the impetus to work her all the more  
diligently. He removed his hand from her leg, and slowly, languorously,  
inserted his middle finger into her cunt, reveling in the heat and slick  
moisture he found there. Scully shuddered again, finally making a sound  
deep in her throat, a sort of nicker, a noise vaguely like something that a  
horse would make when greeting a friend. Krycek's already throbbing,  
neglected cock complained further at the sound, and he couldn't restrain his  
hips from thrusting a couple of times against the mattress beneath him. He  
felt her internal muscles clench down on his finger, then relax. He knew he  
might regret it, but he couldn't keep from saying something to her,  
acknowledging his triumph at eliciting a response from her.

He raised his head briefly, and caught her watching him, eyes glazed, face  
flushed. He smiled lazily.

"You taste so *good*, baby."

Her head fell back, her chest heaved in a great huff, as if saying that she  
had *known* he would torment her for her indiscretion. Her eyes rested  
upon her partner again.

Krycek believed he could actually feel through her body her newfound resolve  
to not be affected by his ministrations. He laughed out loud. He couldn't  
help it. She had already displayed what kind of resolve she had.

He returned to his work, bringing her ever closer to release, inserting a  
second finger into her body, pumping in and out of her, his hand coated in  
her secretions. She seemed to vibrate beneath him.

Suddenly from across the room he heard a hoarse shout, which sounded  
something like Scully's name. One beat later, Scully climaxed under Krycek'  
s mouth, her juices flooding his tongue, her hips bucking slightly beneath  
him as she tried to restrain her body in the continued attempt to hide her  
reactions from him. He looked up at her, and saw that she was looking  
across the room, panting heavily as she recovered, so he glanced over to see  
what the deal was.

Mulder was sitting there, having slid himself to the ground, eyes still  
locked on Scully, still rubbing his crotch. But the difference was that he  
now had a small, dark, wet stain appearing through the front of his jeans.  
But, somehow, he still had an erection. It seemed just as large, and it was  
apparently just as demanding. He had not stopped touching himself, to the  
extent that he was able (which wasn't much due to the cuffs), and he looked  
like he was in danger of chewing his own arm off to get at his naked  
partner.

Krycek couldn't believe it. Not only had the man come in his pants from  
almost no touch at all, he was also already primed to go again! The guy's a  
machine, he thought. No, it's gotta be the drugs. Maybe I should get *me*  
some of those!

He watched as Mulder strained harder against his tethers, grinding his  
teeth, his countenance looking disconcertingly like that of a madman.  
Krycek reconsidered. Okay, maybe not.

 

******************************************************

 

Scully cursed herself inwardly as she attempted to recover her  
composure, her body still tingling, her genitals flooded with heat and  
swollen pleasure. Damn! If only she had refrained from looking at Mulder!

She quickly told herself to cut the crap. It's not like she had been being  
very successful in her attempt at non-responsiveness, even without catching  
sight of her partner. But she did realize that she had simply not had a  
chance in the world of holding off as soon as she had laid eyes on the man.

She had been fighting, and fighting so hard. But, in a misguided attempt to  
focus anywhere but on her hideously gorgeous tormenter's head buried between  
her legs, she had caught the sight of Mulder, his face ragged with lust, his  
jeans threatening to burst from the pressure within. When their eyes  
locked, she saw him cock his head to the side slightly, and a look of the  
most intensely mournful longing she had ever seen in a human being transfix  
his face. An instant later, as his eyes continued to bore, she felt, into  
her very soul, his face had twisted into a grimace of rapture, his jaw had  
dropped, and a ragged shout had issued forth from his mouth.

The knowledge that Mulder had come simply by looking into her eyes, along  
with the mental image she had drawn up of the semen shooting forth from his  
cock into his pants at mach one, had been too much for her, and she simply  
didn't have a chance. Her body eagerly obtained control, racing mindlessly  
into the orgasm she had been desperately attempting to restrain it from.  
And she had reveled, despite herself, in the delicious contractions of her  
cervix deep within, bathing in the pure physical ecstasy of release.

Good God, had it ever been this good?

She felt a wave of frigid self-disgust crash down on her head at this  
thought. Here she was, tied to a musty cot in a deserted warehouse, her  
partner tied up and drugged, with her enemy, Alex Krycek for Christ's sake,  
putting his hands and mouth all over the most intimate parts of her body,  
without her consent. The man was obviously planning to rape her, and, God  
help her, that didn't seem like the end of the world. And it should, damn  
it! But she ached to be filled, to have his thick manhood plunging savagely  
into her body, stretching her cunt deliciously to its limits.

No! Scully shook her head vigorously to shake that sensation of longing  
from her mind and body. She did *not* want this. She didn't! Really.

She shoved the creeping, dancing, taunting knowledge that this was a lie to  
the back of her mind. Oh, Mulder.if only it was just you. From whence came  
this deviant desire for Krycek to fuck her, and fuck her so hard she couldn'  
t walk? She just wanted to die from shame.

She came back to herself with a jolt when she realized that Krycek was  
standing above her, wrestling with his belt. She watched in horror (it  
*was* horror, right?) as he pulled down his zipper, revealing not underwear,  
but simply a dark thicket of pubic hair. His erection sprang loose, bobbing  
slightly in its newfound freedom.

Oh my God! It's huge! She had to force herself not to gape at  
his crotch, and attempted to affect a look of jaded boredom into its place.  
But she couldn't help thinking: this is actually supposed to go *in* me?  
But it had been so damn long! Her body was not accustomed to any intrusion-  
let alone one of this size!

But, as he stood before her, watching her watch him as he  
stroked his cock lightly from base to tip, her inward struggle continued.  
She wanted it. And she hated herself for it.

 

******************************************************

 

Krycek had been thoroughly pleased when Scully climaxed. Hell, even Mulder  
had gotten off, and so now he thought it was about time he enjoyed the  
fruits of his labor. It had taking a bit of planning and wrangling, along  
with a fair amount of luck to get the agents into this position. Then there  
was the money to get his hands on the drugs he had needed, but he knew from  
the start that it would all be worth it. And it already was worth it, just  
being able to witness Dana Scully's all-out loss of control. But now, it's  
going to get even better, he thought as he stood over her, absent-mindedly  
stroking his rigid cock.

He could still see the moisture covering Scully's thighs, the glistening  
wetness of her pubic hair. Oh yeah, she was ready for him. Just the memory  
of her warm, tight, slick cunt gripping his fingers like a vice would be  
enough to make any man shoot his wad right there.

He had seen Scully's astonished gaze when he had removed his prick from his  
jeans, as well as her subsequent attempt to conceal her shock at his size.  
She had now assumed a face that screamed boredom, and he laughed inwardly at  
her tenacity in denying her arousal even at this late time. But now, he  
mused, where to go from here?

He wasn't sure exactly how he wanted to go about it. Front? Back? Top?  
Bottom? What would be the best bang for his buck, pardoning the pun. He  
made a quick decision, and started to act.

Krycek only bothered to push his pants down to about his mid-thighs before  
climbing on the bed, and positioning himself between Scully's legs. He  
paused for a moment, continuing to rub his hand over himself, and devoured  
her body with his eyes. He saw Scully decide to speak even before she did.

"What do you want, now?" she said with sigh.

Krycek laughed, another of his near-barks, a sound utterly devoid of humor.  
"What do you think I want, Scully? You're a doctor, you must know how this  
works."

She stayed silent for a moment, searching his face. "Krycek."

"What?" he asked, deciding to humor her.

She looked away, flicking her eyes past Mulder, fixating on the doorway.  
"Don't make me. I don't want this."

He couldn't, hell, he didn't want to repress what he knew must be a leer.  
"*Sure* you don't. Well, it doesn't really matter one way or the other what  
you want or don't want, as you aren't making the decisions here."

Scully merely continued to stare blankly at the vacant doorway, as if he  
hadn't spoken. Unbidden, a snatch from "Hamlet" slipped to the forefront of  
his consciousness as he watched her stare blankly at thin air. ".Alas, how  
is't with you, that you do bend your eye on vacancy?" He shook his head,  
mentally shoving the errant strand of his wandering mind aside. This was no  
time to be dwelling on literature, of all things.

He put an arm under one of her legs, and his prosthesis under the other, and  
swiftly moved forward over her. Her legs came up with him, resting in the  
crooks of his elbows. This almost bent her in half, and she quite suddenly  
had her knees up beside her ears. This way she was opened to him, and would  
be tighter, not that she probably wasn't already tight, but it would also  
allow for very deep penetration and a much more pleasing angle for both of  
them. He momentarily took his one hand away, and guided his cock to the  
slicked entrance to her body. Then he bore down slightly, and heard her  
gasp as the head of his penis entered her body with some slight resistance.  
She was so tight! Gaining a taste of this heaven, he soon forgot about  
propriety and the idea of taking it slow, and he forcefully thrust himself  
into her cunt. He was instantly buried so deep that his glans pressed hard  
against her cervix.

 

******************************************************

 

Scully couldn't suppress the cry that launched itself from her  
throat at the invasion of Krycek's thick cock. It hurt, but it was so good  
as well, reminding her pleasantly of her first time. She could feel her  
vaginal walls stretching to the limit, and as he reached the apex of his  
thrust, she felt the head of his cock bear down on her cervix, causing the  
most delicious ache to emanate from deep in her pelvis.

The position he had put her in had been a surprise, as she had  
never experienced it before. What the hell, she had thought to herself, is  
this? She felt like she must appear oddly incongruous to an outside  
watcher, bent over onto herself, with her legs sprouting from over Krycek's  
shoulders. And she *did* have an outside watcher; she could once again hear  
Mulder's laboring breaths, and the desperate growling sounds that were  
issuing from his throat. The thought that he must be growing impatient  
found it's way into her head, and she had to suppress an irrational renegade  
giggle. She tried to focus on her partner for a moment.

Mulder was now on his knees, once again thrusting mindlessly  
against his cuffed hands, his eyes now locked on she and Krycek's body where  
they joined. He was grinding his teeth audibly, and had a look of sheer  
desperation plastered on his features.

Then her view of her partner went fuzzy and indistinct as Krycek  
began to slowly pull out of her again, coming so close to leaving her body  
that she thought he had changed his mind about fucking her. But instead,  
and the peak of his withdrawal, he paused, and then like a shot plunged back  
into her with a violent thrust of his hips. She could feel every inch of  
his impressive length careening into her body, his satin-sheathed steel  
ramming purposefully against the sensitive enclosing flesh of her cunt.

She wanted to scream with the ecstasy.

Krycek continued in this manner for some time, slowly retreating  
and then savagely forcing his way back into her, each time carefully angling  
his thrust so that the base of his cock rubbed deliciously against her clit  
on the down-stroke. When she looked down her body, she had a horribly  
delectable view of his penis slowly drawing out of her body, only to plunge  
back home, and she could feel as well as hear his testicles slapping against  
the sweat-soaked skin of her ass. She began to wonder if she was in danger  
of loosing her mind.

She hazarded a look up at Krycek, and was shocked in spite of  
herself at the intensity she saw written on his face. His emerald eyes were  
gleaming maniacally as they studied her face, and his mouth had pulled up  
into a slightly lopsided leer. He seemed to be studying the movement of  
each emotion as it flew across her face, reading every thought, bathing in  
the delectable wash of each registered sensation, his eyes almost dissecting  
the very tissues of her skin. It was unsettling, and she found she could  
not hold his gaze. She started to turn her face away again, but like a  
striking snake his hand came up, latching a firm hold onto her chin and jaw.  
She dragged her eyes back to his face, and saw the leer, which before had  
seemed only slightly twisted, now seemed warped to the extreme.

"Look at me," he demanded, in a voice like finest silk. A  
sensuous voice like that coming from the expression he was wearing seemed  
the ultimate oxy-moron.

She said nothing, nor could she even *think* of anything, so she  
just continued to stare into his eyes, not daring to blink. Her level of  
arousal soared against her will. She struggled to comprehend her own  
psyche. What the hell? Where was this coming from? She had always been  
aware of her propensity to like rough sex. But wasn't this rape? She  
struggled internally with herself over the question. She hadn't wanted this  
originally, but if she was enjoying it now, and if she *had* wanted it in  
the end, where exactly did that leave her?

Krycek was speeding up the tempo of his thrusts, nearly  
pounding, battering his way into her body. The increased motion in turn  
increased the stimulation Scully's clit was receiving, and she felt her body  
responding, racing towards another climax. She dared not release herself  
from the hold that Krycek had on her eyes with his own, and she blankly  
stared at the man's irises rapidly disappearing behind his dilating pupils,  
marveling in the color she found there. She finally realized that she was  
whimpering as she neared fruition, but before she could shut down her  
rebellious vocal cords, she was engulfed by the wave upon wave of ecstatic  
sensation that crashed unendingly through her being. Helplessly, she cried  
out with the force of her release. Goddamn it, she had come again!

 

******************************************************

 

Krycek was reveling in that hot fist clenching his cock as he  
slid in and out of her when she had first glanced up into his face. As her  
clear blue eyes met his, he took her in hungrily, seeing the radiant red  
hair in a makeshift halo around her head, the milky whiteness of her skin,  
and the rush of pleasure this brought him was intense. He could almost hear  
the thoughts crashing through her brain, and his sense of power, the thing  
which he craved most, soared as he reminded himself that he had total  
control of this fiery woman, if only for a short time. He felt something  
akin to love for her, or at least what he figured was like love, as he had  
no prior experience with the famed emotion.

When she had started to turn her head to the side again,  
breaking the eye contact that he was drowning in, a quick but hot surge of  
anger suffused his mind. He shot his one hand forward, and took her face,  
and pulled it back to his. He endeavored to inform her how much he needed  
to see her eyes, but what came out was an outright order, a demand. Not  
that it bothered him, but he wondered for a fleeting second if he shouldn't  
explain himself.

But that was when she had started to whimper, and his hips,  
which had already picked up the speed and force with which he was fucking  
her, began to slam furiously down into her heat. He gasped as her vaginal  
muscles began their contractions on his penis when she came, and he could  
manage only three short, deep, and sharp thrusts before burying himself in  
her cunt to the hilt, his cock twitching and pulsing as his semen exploded  
violently from its tip.

When her body had milked every last drop of cum from him, he  
allowed his weight to rest on her for a brief moment, and then shakily he  
backed off of her, his slowly shrinking manhood withdrawing from her body,  
and he released her legs. Before he could regain his composure, Scully  
managed to aim a kick at his chest, and hit the mark. The only effect the  
move had was to push Krycek back on his haunches, where he sat back and  
began to laugh at her, now safely out of reach of her legs.

A couple of mirthful tears flowed down his cheeks, and  
eventually he regained control, enjoying the blazing glare she had pinned on  
him.

"What, wasn't it good for you, Scully? You came pretty hard  
there, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question.

A rhythmic grinding sound punctuated by deep growls snagged his  
attention away from his reluctant "lover", and he turned to take in the  
state of his other prisoner. He noted that the wet spot on Mulder's pants  
had grown, but that the bulge in them was unabated. The man was straining  
against the cuffs that bound him, his eyes still raking over the naked body  
of his partner. Krycek started to laugh anew, and raised himself off the  
bed, pausing to hitch up his jeans and refasten them about his waist. Man,  
those drugs.

He grinned at Mulder, but turned to face Scully, whose hateful  
gaze had followed him.

"So, Scully, I think it's about time Mulder got some of the  
action here."

He glanced back at his former partner for a moment before facing the prone  
woman again.

"He looks like he's ready, don't you think?"

Scully chuffed slightly, but merely continued to stare at her tormentor. He  
waited for a moment to see if she had anything else to say, and then turned  
and started to move for Mulder. At that point he heard her clear her throat  
behind him, and her voice, sounding rough and sandpapery, came to his ears.

"Krycek."

He turned, a smirk creeping onto his face again.

"Yes, *Dana*?" he said, using her name as a taunt.

He saw her drop her eyes. The voice that came out of her this time was  
quiet, subdued.

"If you're going to do this. could you, maybe."

"Yes?" he prompted, enjoying her submissiveness.

"Could you release at least one of my hands? They're really starting to  
hurt. I won't try anything." Her voice fell to a whisper at this last bit,  
as she continued to stare at the floor.

Krycek considered. She would still be immobilized by one hand if he  
released the other, and it's not like she would try to hurt Mulder. Not  
that he actually cared if she did, so its not like that mattered. This part  
of the game was purely for laughs for him, allowing him to finally get these  
two to act on what had obviously been there, but squelched, from the  
beginning of their partnership. He didn't think it could hurt, so he  
acquiesced.

"Okay, Dana, but you be a good girl, you hear?"

He returned to the side of the bed, and carefully released her right hand,  
clasping the free handcuff directly to one of the rails at the top of the  
cot. She brought her hand down and rubbed it against her side, trying to  
work the circulation into the deadened limb. He paused to look at her face  
for a long moment, taking in her half-lidded eyes, and the redness of her  
lips. God, this woman was sexy. And he had fucked her! Sighing happily,  
he turned back towards Mulder, and went to release him onto her.

 

******************************************************

 

After she had climaxed, Scully had been relieved when Krycek  
finally finished into her. She was frightened that somehow she would come a  
third time, further humiliating herself. She already felt another orgasm  
coming on when he buried himself in her that last time, and had felt a  
thrill of pleasurable feeling suffuse her as his cock throbbed and pulsed in  
her pussy, depositing his semen deep inside her. This maddened her, her  
humiliation made complete as she felt herself melt with each spurt of his  
hot seed washing down her vaginal walls. She had not been able to stop her  
legs from kicking out at the man when he had pulled back out of her body.  
She had flinched, expecting violent retribution from him, but he had only  
laughed at her, which of course caused her to feel even worse. She  
struggled to hide her hurt from her face, and apparently succeeded. She  
always had been adept at hiding her feelings.

When she saw him turn to release Mulder, a barrage of  
conflicting emotions and thoughts crashed into her consciousness. Mulder!  
She was finally going to realize the fantasies she had about her partner.  
But what would it do to them and their relationship? Would he even remember  
after it was over? Maybe it would be good if he didn't. They weren't  
supposed to have a romantic or sexual relationship anyway, they were  
partners and the Bureau didn't allow such activities between its agents.  
And would he hurt her?

She watched as Krycek dug in his jeans for the keys to the  
cuffs, and saw Mulder *still* eyeing her body, straining against his  
bindings. He might hurt her; he seemed almost animalistic. But she couldn'  
t believe that he would hurt her knowingly. Hopefully the drugs wouldn't  
suppress his real personality, as she was positive that the Mulder she knew  
would never hurt her.

She was glad Krycek had allowed her to have one of her arms  
free, she wanted to be able to touch Mulder, to caress him, and she hadn't  
been lying about the pain in the arm, that was finally abating as she  
absent-mindedly worked the hand in limbering circles.

She watched Krycek move towards the older man, and saw him  
retrieve the handcuff keys from his jeans pocket. The quiet 'snick' of the  
cuffs being released pierced the heavy silence.

Mulder simply stood there, ignoring Krycek completely, absently  
rubbing his wrists where they had become raw from his struggles. He locked  
eyes with Scullys', and the room seemed to condense somehow and fold in on  
itself at the moment, and she barely heard Krycek as he informed her that he  
would leave the key to her cuffs in the corner. He informed her that when  
Mulder had had his fill, and he came down from the drugs, she could send him  
to retrieve the keys and unlock her.

"Good luck getting him to bring them to you first though Scully.  
Just enjoy what I've given you here, and worry about getting out later.  
Just think! You and Mulder fucking like bunnies! Its about fucking time."  
He mumbled this last bit.

Scully came back to herself finally.

"What you've *given* me?! What do you think this is going to do to Mulder  
when he realizes what he's done? What you've made him do," she corrected,  
nearly spitting with fury.

She cringed at the very thought. It would destroy him, if she didn't  
prevent it. Hopefully though, he wouldn't remember any of this, and they  
would never have to deal with this. Deny everything, pretend it never  
happened; these were their catch phrases. It was what they were most  
comfortable with.

Krycek smirked in a purely contemptuous fashion.

"You think I actually give a shit? What do I care how Mulder feels? He  
didn't care about how I felt when he beat the living crap out of me every  
time he laid eyes on me, even when I had been feeding him information that  
he needed! Anyway, enough of this bullshit. I'm bored now. Have fun,  
kiddos. Oh, and Scully-"

"What," the agent snarled at him menacingly, virtually baring her teeth.

"Thanks for the fuck. You've got a really tight pussy, y'know, and you were  
*so* wet for me. If I didn't know better, I'd think you had the hots for  
me!"

"You insufferable PRICK!" she roared, but he was already out the door and  
gone. Just like that man to rub it in, she thought, grinding her teeth in  
frustration.

Scully's eyes widened as, like a leaf floating in the proverbial breeze,  
Krycek's voice came to her ears from somewhere outside the warehouse,  
"Adieu, adieu.remember me."

A gentle laugh followed it.

Scully seethed. Fucking Shakespeare! What a piece of work that fucker is.  
If he's the ghost, then does that make me Hamlet?

Her mind intelligently shifted back to her partner, who had upon Krycek's  
departure started towards the cot in a slinking, predatory fashion. She  
could see him breathing heavily, his chest heaving as his eyes swept her  
prone body laid out before him. Scully thought he was looking at her the  
way a starving man would look at a sumptuous banquet. His face was almost  
completely red, and his palm had made its way back down to his crotch. He  
appeared as if he was attempting to speak to her, but no words came out. He  
tried again, and only a shuddering breath emerged from his mouth. She  
watched in fascination as he pressed his palm against the huge bulge in his  
pants, making hard, downward strokes as he thrust his hips into the hand.  
She thought it best that she tried to reach him.

Suddenly the sense of embarrassment resurfaced. Here she was, lying naked  
and sticky before Mulder, covered in the bodily secretions of both Krycek  
and herself. Her face flushed, and the heat on her skin was unbearable.  
She wanted to hide her body in shame, but she forced herself to think  
rationally. This was *Mulder*, he had seen it all before, if briefly, and  
she trusted him implicitly. And it wasn't as if he appeared to be disturbed  
by her nudity. In fact, it seemed quite the opposite.

"Mulder," she started, pausing to check his reaction. There was none. He  
evidenced not one indication that he had heard, much less understood her.  
She *had* to reach him before he did anything! It was the only way she  
could think of that might ease the inevitable uncomfortable situation that  
was bound to occur. She knew that in his state, he would not be able to  
hold himself back from copulating with her, but she feared that he would  
come back to himself soon, very possibly during the act. The three hours  
that Krycek indicated that the drug worked would be over in another hour or  
so, and it he woke up during intercourse with her, and thought that he had  
tied her up and forced her, he would be destroyed by the guilt. If she  
could find out some way to either keep him away from her, or at least have  
it so it looked like she was willing from the beginning to be here with him,  
then she could maybe explain it all in a way that would save his sanity and  
self-respect when he came to.

Scully was embarrassed at herself for wanting the second solution. She had  
wanted her partner for so long. and Krycek had left her in such a state of  
arousal, having finished right before she had been able to achieve the next  
orgasm. At the time she had been glad, but she was beginning to wish she  
had been able to finish. Her sex seemed to pulse with blood as her eyes  
took in the physical evidence of her partner's arousal. God help her, she  
didn't *want* to stop him!

She struggled to attract his attention, if only for a moment.

"MULDER!"

He paused right as he reached her bedside. His eyes, half-lidded and dark  
with desire, though blank of recognition, focused for a moment on her face.

"Mulder, listen to me. You have to go to the corner and get the key lying  
on the ground there. Then bring it back and unlock me."

Nothing seemed to register on his face. He stood there, hovering over her,  
stroking his cock with the heels of both hands through his jeans now,  
grunting deep in his chest with each movement.

"Mulder," she pleaded, "this is for you as well as me. Please go get the  
key."

He spoke for the first time.

"I want."

Scully waited for him to elaborate.

"You want what?" she asked gently, when it didn't look like he would  
continue.

His mouth worked silently for a few moments. Finally he managed to draw  
words from his throat.

"Fuck you. I want to fuck you."

His voice sounded almost two octaves below its normal pitch, and he ended  
the words with a primitive growl.

Scully swallowed heavily, whether in shock, fear or desire, she couldn't be  
sure.

"I know you do, Mulder, and you can, just get me the key first," she  
whispered.

"Need." he sighed, so quietly she almost didn't hear it.  
"To fuck you."

"Yes, Mulder," she answered, just as quietly, reaching for his hand. She  
could barely believe he was holding himself off her for even this long. A  
while ago, while Krycek had been on top of her, she would have sworn that  
upon release Mulder would be inside her in a millisecond. But his natural  
personality was coming through, she felt, and even though he could barely  
hold off even for this long, she appreciated his strength in doing so. Just  
a few more moments, though, and he could have her. She just didn't want to  
risk the chance of his coming to while he was in her, and finding her tied  
up. He would think it was his fault that this thing with Krycek had  
happened, or that he had handcuffed her himself, and forced her to have sex  
with him. At least if she wasn't tied up, she could explain to him how they  
had gotten there, and break it to him gently that it was all Krycek's doing.  
And, most importantly, she could convince Mulder that he hadn't pushed  
himself on her, but that she wanted it from him.

And she did want her partner, she admitted to herself. She really did.  
After her experience with Krycek, she wanted the man she loved and lusted  
after more than anyone on earth. Only he could ease the shameful memory of  
her treasonous hunger for the young man, her body's joyful and willing  
reception of his thrusting cock. The images of his beautiful heavily lashed  
green eyes hovering over her, his talented mouth on her clit, and his  
pounding assault on her cunt suffused her mind, and she was desperate to  
clear them. But that was only maybe a tenth of the reason she wanted to bed  
Mulder. Even before today, it had been a continuous struggle to withhold  
from launching herself bodily across the room at him. So she was ready to  
welcome him to her body- happily, willingly, and of her own choice. But  
first she had to get him to bring her that key.

She squeezed his hand in hers, and looked him in the eye.

"Mulder, I know it's hard, but I know you can do this. Focus for me. It'll  
only take a second, and I promise you can do what you like when you bring  
the key to me."

Mulder continued to gaze at her dreamily for a moment, and then, painfully  
slowly, turned towards the corner. He walked to the corner and bent to pick  
up the key, rising quickly again. Now that he was moving towards her rather  
than away from her, he picked up speed remarkably. When he arrived at the  
edge of her bed again, she took the key from his hand, and unlocked the  
remaining cuff. She sat up for the first time since the ordeal began, and  
proceeded to rub the life back into her hand, as she had for the other.

When she looked back to Mulder, she saw with some surprise that he was  
finally doing what he had obviously wanted to do from the beginning of this  
whole episode. His fingers were struggling with the button on his jeans,  
and then, as she watched, he slowly pulled down the zipper.

Scully eyes were held to her partner's crotch as if by some kind of magnetic  
force. She was at eye level with his hips, sitting to his standing, and she  
unconsciously licked her lips as the fabric of his boxers began to show from  
behind the black denim. She glanced momentarily up at him, and wasn't  
surprised to see Mulder's face flooded with arousal, his eyes regarding her  
from behind those lowered lids. His fingers brushed his erection and he  
grunted, hips snapping forward in an instinctive thrust.

The zipper now lowered, Mulder reached into his boxers, and finally brought  
out his cock, first gasping and then groaning low in his chest as his  
fingers came into the first direct contact his prick had experienced that  
day. Standing stiff and straight, it was almost parallel with his abdomen  
in its advanced state of turgidity.

Scully eyes were riveted as he ran his fingertips lightly along the  
underside of his penis before taking it in his fist at the base. He  
squeezed himself gently before starting a soft, slow stroke, base to tip,  
and back again. She felt a sudden gush of wetness descend between her legs  
again. He was holding his cock out from himself, giving her a close-up view  
of the glistening bead of pre-cum that had situated itself at his opening.  
She glanced back up at his face, and saw him watching her, his mouth slack,  
his breath coming out in short gasps, and as their eyes met, he began a slow  
rocking motion of hips in time with his stroke.

Her eyes dropped again to the sight before her, and she marveled. And she  
had thought Krycek was big! Mulder was the same, if not slightly longer  
than the younger man, but he was considerably thicker. Scully shuddered  
with desire.

He was so very hard, which was surprising, considering that he had already  
come twice in the last two hours. He was also uncircumcised, and this had  
always been a secret turn-on for Scully. She loved nothing better than to  
bring the foreskin forward and suck on the soft, tender flesh when being  
intimate with a man.

Before her nerve completely deserted her, she acted. She reached out her  
hands, and slid the jeans and boxers that he was still wearing down over his  
hips, completely exposing him. Her hands continued to pull the fabric down,  
reaching his ankles, and she bent to remove his shoes. He lifted first one,  
and then the other for her, and she slid his pants off him. Sitting up  
again, she almost jumped as she felt his hands descend on her head, one on  
each side, and she peered up at him as he struggled to speak to her.

At first all that came out was breathy exhalations, but eventually, he  
prevailed over his rebellious vocal cords.

".gorgeous." he said, his voice sounding rough and gravelly.

At that moment, his hips moved again, but this time his cock, standing free  
and unfettered even by his hands, came in contact with her face, gently  
prodding her cheek. She closed her eyes and breathed in sharply, focusing  
on the feel of his pre-cum as it was slicked across her skin.

Mulder also started at the unintended contact, but then leaned into it,  
stepping forward slightly to press the whole length of his shaft against his  
partner's cheek. His hips rotated lasciviously, grinding his cock gently  
into her face.

Scully reeled from the sensation of the velvety skin gliding over the steel  
of his shaft. She had always marveled at that, the capacity of the male  
organ to entertain both ends of the spectrum, that soft silkiness enclosing  
such a hard and unyielding core.

He backed up again, and she flicked her eyes up at him once more, to confirm  
his intentions. She nodded slightly to herself, and did what she was just  
quivering with the desire to do. She opened her mouth.

One of Mulder's hands left her head, and he grasped his cock again at the  
base, guiding its head to her lips. She darted her tongue out, catching the  
tip, savoring the salty taste of the liquid there, as well as the gasp that  
issued from above her. He thrust his hips in an instinctive response, and  
his penis glided smoothly into her mouth. She swirled her tongue along his  
shaft as he progressed, and forced her throat to relax as she was reminded  
how large he was. He was barely halfway in when he reached the back of her  
throat, and started his withdrawal. Scully focused on the taste and feel of  
him, feeling that she was drowning in pleasure, his musky scent suffusing  
her senses and pulling her under. She sucked hard on him as the ridge of  
his head reached her lips again. She brought up one hand, and cupped his  
balls in her hand, testing their weight, enjoying their softness.

Mulder began to thrust greedily into his partner's eager mouth, shuddering,  
straining, and whimpering in his ecstasy. The little noises Scully was  
making as she sucked on him served only to enflame him further, until his  
rhythm degenerated and he was bucking against her face. Both of his hands  
were now on her head once more, and though he had her hair clenched in  
fists, he was somehow remembering not to pull on it painfully. Suddenly he  
pumped hard into her mouth, shouting her name to the rafters, his every  
muscle tensed to the limit. Jet after jet of hot cum spurted from his cock,  
hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed over and over again, taking  
all of him into her, accepting every part of him unconditionally, and loving  
the salty taste of his essence.

Scully heard him produce a sort of gurgling noise above her, and she shifted  
her eyes up towards his face as he slowly withdrew from the haven of her  
mouth. He was peering down at her hazily, drawing in great breaths of  
oxygen, a look of pure satisfaction and pleasure on his face. He looked, in  
a word, happy.

She smiled back at him as soon as his still-rigid penis escaped from her  
lips, and pulled her hands from the sides of his hips, where they had flown  
as she sought to steady herself when the tempo and force of his thrust had  
increased. She now brought them up, and going under his t-shirt, she placed  
them on the sculpted muscles of his abdomen. She kept glancing between his  
legs, expecting for his erection to diminish, but it showed no signs of  
slackening.

Mulder's smile widened, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing  
her back to lie down on the old bed. He followed her shortly thereafter,  
kneeling beside her, and he took her legs and situated them so she was lying  
lengthwise down the cot again. Having done so, he stopped moving, and  
simply sat, his erection still just as hard and sprouting from his lap. His  
hands lay gently clasped on his thighs, and she saw his eyes had that  
longing look to them again that she had seen earlier.

Scully reached her hand out and placed it on his thigh, wondering vaguely  
what was going on in his head, if anything was at all. His face remained  
blank of expression, his eyes having resumed the dazed, drugged appearance  
from before his orgasm. The only thing that showed on his face was desire,  
need; her sex was nearly throbbing with arousal at the realization. Oh God,  
how she wanted him inside her.

As if he had heard her thought, Mulder flew into action. He grabbed her  
waist, lowering his mouth to her left nipple, and his body hovered over her  
as he sucked and bit at the hardened flesh. She looked down at him, a  
basked in the sight that she had wanted to see for a long, long time. His  
hair was soft and beautiful, spiked up in all directions, and his full and  
pouting lower lip was kissing and nipping its' way across her chest with the  
upper one, only to latch firmly onto her other nipple. She watched him as  
he suckled, and felt the heat rise to unbearable levels between her legs.

She realized that one of his hands had left her waist, and was heading south  
at an astonishing rate. She felt his index and middle fingers dived into  
her curls, finding her heat and moisture there. She gasped and her hips  
jumped off the bed as the finger circled her clit several times, and then  
plunged down to push its way into the opening of her cunt. She couldn't  
restrain a moan, and her hips lifted again for him, seeking more, wanting  
more, needing him to plunge himself deep into her body. He slipped another,  
and then a third finger into her pussy as his thumb circled her clit, and  
she writhed with the pleasure, silently begging him replace them with his  
cock.

Suddenly, he answered her prayers and in a flurry of activity Mulder deftly  
flipped her over onto her stomach. He grabbed the one pillow that happened  
to be present immediately, and after folding it over he lodged it under her  
hips, effectively raising her ass into the air. She felt deliciously  
exposed, her rear end offered to the world, just waiting for someone to fuck  
her. A thrill of anticipation raced through her body. She watched him from  
the side as her partner ripped off his last vestige of clothing, the  
t-shirt, tossing it to the floor across the room. Her eyes felt like they  
wanted to pop out of her head as she took in his magnificent body. Of  
course, it was not that she hadn't seen this body before, when it was sick  
or injured. But she hadn't ever seen it in this context, attached to a  
healthy, virile, and extremely sexually aroused Mulder.

His mouth was working again, as he moved to position himself behind her, and  
she knew he was trying to say something to her. One more side effect of  
this drug apparently was that it made it next to impossible for the subject  
to speak his mind at all. But finally Mulder won out, and because of the  
intense force and concentration that it had taken to prevail, when he  
managed to speak, he actually yelled.

"Muh-MINE!"

This he punctuated by grabbing her by the hips. She had jumped at the  
sound, but when she turned her head back to look over her shoulder, she made  
eye contact with him and he froze. She was unable to stop the rising edge  
of resentment. His? The only one who owned her body was she herself. But  
as she kept her eyes locked on his, trying to decide what to say or do,  
Mulder spoke again, this time in a successfully subdued tone.

"Love you."

Scully's eyes widened in disbelief and her right eyebrow quickly made the  
perilous journey north towards her hairline. What? Did he say what he  
thought he said? She had to remind herself that the one time he said that  
before was when he was whacked out on painkillers. So she shouldn't take  
this as gospel word coming from him. Still, a little voice in her head  
reminded her of what Krycek had said about how the drug worked also as a  
truth serum of sorts. Oh my God, she thought, mentally slapping herself in  
the face in her astonishment.

Then Mulder brought her back to the present, inserting a finger into her  
once again, as if testing the waters before removing it, and shifting to  
replace it with his cock. Before entering her, he slowly rubbed his shaft  
along her moist slit, and she melted at the sensation as he hit her clitoris  
with the head. She moaned, and tilted her pelvis farther backwards, raising  
her ass further into the air, blatantly displaying her soft, wet, swollen  
folds for him to view. There was just something about this particular  
position that made her feel deliciously depraved, and close to downright  
animalistic.

Scully knew quite well the current theories on sexual evolution in hominids,  
but she had never truly been able to understand and apply them and their  
implications in a personal sense until now. Now she realized she could  
easily believe that at some point in the distant past female humans  
displayed overt physical sexual signals to the males of the species when  
they were in a form of "heat", such as vibrantly red, swollen genitalia, and  
specific 'erotic' scents, known as pheromones. And she could also believe  
that at that time the female, when ready to mate, would 'present' herself to  
the male, like most other mammals, bending before him to expose the telltale  
engorged labia as she signaled her readiness. Now she felt she could fully  
believe that there was a connection to the humans of today, that some of  
these behavior patterns were locked into human DNA, the last vestiges of  
their species' animalistic tendencies, in the form of a subconscious  
instinct. It was possible that to this day, humans would access and tap  
into these instincts when in the height of passion, when conscious defenses  
and inhibitions were lowered.

Scully's arousal had risen to the point that she was now acting purely on  
that same sexual instinct. All she could comprehend was her body's  
increasing demand to be simply fucked into the ground. The thought flitted  
through her mind that this was what happened when you repress your basic  
human needs for more than seven years. She almost laughed, but then Mulder  
shifted forward, positioned his cock at her entrance, and shoved himself  
into her.

She felt that delicious stretch; the head of her partner's erection was  
pushing her flesh aside like thick foliage in a lush primeval forest. He  
was on his knees, his hands still gripping her hips, eyes squeezed shut, and  
a look of almost painful ecstasy had settled on his features. He was  
beautiful to behold, the muscles of his chest and stomach defined in  
magnificent contrast on his skin. She could actually sense him, feel him,  
every inch, every vein, every ridge, and she began to fear that she was in  
danger of keeling over when he twitched inside her, his erection increasing  
impossibly in girth. His cock seemed to simply throb in the sheath she  
provided for it, as if expressing its joy at finally coming home, home to  
her body.

Scully's brain, seemingly incapacitated, released control to her body, which  
eagerly seized at the opportunity to gratify itself. Her cunt clenched at  
the other agent's cock like a strong, slippery fist, gripping him in a sort  
of coital handshake. He grunted, sounding as if he had been punched in the  
gut, and his hips shot forward, pushing her weight onto her forehand. She  
felt the tip of his cock straining against her cervix as he sought to drive  
himself deeper. She rocked backwards, sending her negligible weight back  
against him, further adding to her impalement on the spear of his manhood.

Finally he began to withdraw, holding her hips in place, until she started  
to fear his leaving her body entirely. But when only his tip was still  
tightly imbedded, he paused for a moment, the calm before the storm. Then  
he pistoned his hips against her, releasing a guttural grunt as he drove his  
full length back down her cunt. He stopped only when he had to, when her  
ass was flush with his pelvis, and there was no more room to move. He  
waited once more, and she felt the twitching, pulsing movement again deep  
inside her, as he flexed himself. Then again he pulled back, beginning the  
cycle anew.

Scully lowered her face to the sheets, laying her head to the side, and  
focused on the sensations of Mulder's torturously slow and pounding pace,  
shuddering with the impact of each violent thrust as he crashed repeatedly  
into her proffered rear. Her gaze flicked back to his face periodically,  
finding the eyes blazing back at her exceedingly erotic. He was releasing  
the most delicious little sounds, grunts and moans, sharp exhalations and  
occasionally a panted, "Scu.oh."

She had closed her eyes for a moment, luxuriating in the powerful  
sensations, when she felt Mulder shift minutely, wrapping his hand around  
and underneath her. His fingers found her cleft, and slid wetly into  
position on her clit. At the instant of contact, her simmering arousal  
leaped to new heights, shocks of intense pleasure swirling endlessly through  
the lanes and thoroughfares of her nervous system. Little moans and squeals  
began to seep from her lips, punctuated by a grunt each time his pelvis  
crashed into her ass. His fingers glided only once, twice, and a third time  
in a circular motion, then a rushing whirlwind of orgasmic pleasure suffused  
her mind and body, and she bucked and twisted beneath him as she was  
engulfed in the glory of her climax.

Her fluttering, clenching internal muscles milked Mulder's cock furiously,  
and in an instinctual response his pace increased tenfold, until he was  
pounding into her brutally. Then, at the apex of a particularly powerful  
stroke, he reared up behind her, arching his back and throwing his head  
back. The now familiar hoarse cry issued from his behind his clenched  
teeth.

"SCULLY!"

With her internal flesh she felt his cock pulse as he deposited his semen  
deep inside her. It flashed through Scully's mind that now the essence of  
both Mulder and Krycek were mixed within her, and the thought frighteningly  
turned her on. She blinked her eyes shut to clear her head, but opened them  
again immediately when the mental image of Krycek's blazing green eyes  
hovering above as he fucked her senseless appeared. But even with her eyes  
now open, she could not keep out a new image of both he and Mulder slamming  
into her body, one in front, one in behind, meeting together through her  
body. Shocked at the audacity of her own psyche, she shoved the  
uncomfortably arousing thought aside, and focused once more on her lover.

Mulder did not withdraw from her yet, but held her still in position, and  
Scully was not surprised that she felt no sign of his cock softening. His  
fingers found her clit again, and she felt the ardor rise within herself,  
loving the sensation of him still deeply imbedded in her cunt as he tended  
to her. She felt herself nearing fruition once more, but at the last second  
he withdrew his fingers, only to bring them around to the crease of her ass.

Needless to say, she was surprised when his finger came to rest on the tight  
circle of muscle there, and she yelped as he penetrated her. But the  
sensation of the digit, slicked with her own juices and slowly sliding  
deeply into her ass overwhelmed her. The slight pain dissipated and this  
new feeling of stretching caused another wave of arousal to crash over her.  
She pushed back against him again, this time doubly impaling herself,  
releasing a low arousal-drenched moan. She reveled in Mulder's answering  
grunt.

The finger withdrew, only to return with another, and Mulder also began to  
thrust again with his hips, fucking her twice at once, and Scully's pelvis  
seemed to burn with the pleasure of the new sensations. He soon added a  
third, spreading the fingers out, stretching the cramped space further. At  
each level, there was an instant of initial pain, but it was followed  
shortly after with delightful tingles, increased sensitivity, and a  
seemingly higher propensity for pleasure. When his fingers finally  
withdrew, Scully whimpered, experiencing a desperate sense of loss, which  
doubled when he proceeded to remove his cock from her body as well. A loud  
gasping pant escaped her lungs, tinged with frustration.

But the frustration was quickly replaced with surprise once more as she  
sensed Mulder shifting behind her. She raised her head to look behind her,  
and saw that he was focused on her hips, or what he saw there. She knew  
what to expect, but still her eyebrows flew skyward when he gripped his  
swollen cock in his fist, raising it to rest at her rear opening. He didn't  
move to enter her body, but simply waited there, and slowly lifted his eyes  
to focus on her face. She read the question written on his face, and  
considered.

Scully was actually surprised at the degree of care and consideration Mulder  
was showing her. Of course she guessed that in normal circumstances he  
would always be an attentive lover. She just knew him too well to doubt  
that, but in this case, she was impressed. In spite of his obvious  
intoxication and the effects of the drug on his body, he had had the  
presence of mind to see to her pleasure. And now he had managed to plan,  
and execute, her preparation for the event he had in mind. Just the fact  
that he had remembered and cared enough while he was so high to gradually  
stretch her, and to actually ask for her permission to continue, brought her  
to full attention and aroused her curiosity. She had never had anal sex  
before, had never really wanted to, but now, poised on the brink of the new  
experience, she found that there was no way she wanted to stop him, and  
decided that she would continue to trust him further. She would trust him  
to the end. It wasn't even a question.

Mulder waited patiently for her to respond, his eyes pinned to her face,  
watching her for the go ahead. When she smiled and nodded to him, slightly  
wiggling her ass at him at the same time, he grinned wolfishly, and turned  
his eyes once more to her ass, and the place where they were to be joined.

He slowly and smoothly thrust his hips forward into her, and Scully gasped  
in pain as the flared head of his cock, still lubricated with a mixture of  
his, Krycek's, and her own bodily fluids, breached her boundaries and pushed  
past the puckered ring of muscle. She felt as if her body was being cleft  
in down the middle, the tissue rudely shoved aside to make room for the  
invader, and the burning sensation of further stretching made her eyes  
water. Millimeter by millimeter he penetrated her body, until he was  
embedded fully in her ass. Then he stopped, and waited for her to adjust.

Scully panted roughly, and concentrated on the sensations. She felt like  
she had just scaled a small mountain. Experimentally she flexed, clutching  
at him internally, and was rewarded by a gasp, followed by a grunt that was  
attached to the gentle thrust of Mulder's hips.

"Oh, guh-God, Scully," he panted harshly as he stilled once more to wait for  
her.

He didn't wait for long though, she wasn't sure he actually *could*, even if  
she wanted him to. He slowly, languorously, eased back from her, holding  
her hips in place again. Instead of the pain this time, Scully felt a wave  
of sheer pleasure wash over her body and mind as she experienced his full  
length and width sliding slowly back down deep into her passage. The  
sensation was exquisite. It had to be one of the most erotic experiences  
she had ever had. Scully had always held a fondness for being fucked from  
behind, but this was something different entirely. She felt every contour  
of his cock in sharp, distinct relief, and felt her internal flesh close in  
where he had been a fraction of a second before. The moment Mulder reached  
the utmost of his thrust, he retreated again, beginning a fast, pumping  
rhythm. The pounding of his hips drew staccato, rhythmic "aww"ing sounds  
from her throat that increased in both volume and tempo the faster he moved.

He shifted over her, leaning forward and hovering over her back, lowering an  
arm on either side of her body to support his weight, never wavering in the  
tempo of his thrusts. Scully was glad for the pillow beneath her that was  
propping up her lower body. She was not sure that she would have been able  
to support herself even on her knees. The intensity with which her partner  
was drilling her would have been too much, and she would have collapsed  
beneath him.

As it was, Scully lay prone beneath Mulder's driving force, allowing the  
sensitive membranes of her rectum to feed her nervous system the sensuous  
information that the tingling, sliding, beatific motion of his penis was  
providing. She moaned as she felt each distinct slap of his testicles as  
they collided violently with her lips and ass cheeks. When he reached for  
her clit again, her body leapt in response, his steady caresses pulling a  
shriek and yet another shattering orgasm from her depths.

As the spasms overwhelmed her, she was dimly aware of Mulder's reaction to  
her body's contractions on his cock. His rhythmic grunts transformed into  
full-throated groans, and his thrusts increased in speed and force until he  
was bucking savagely against her, ploughing a furrow straight to her soul.

Mulder slammed into her one last time, and exploded with a roar, and once  
again Scully felt the heat and warmth of his semen jetting over and over  
into her body. He collapsed on top of her.

 

******************************************************

 

This is one of the best I've ever had, Mulder thought to himself, and threw  
his all into fucking the dreamscully writhing beneath him. He was used to  
having sexual dreams about his diminutive partner, the secret love of his  
life, the woman he wanted to be with forever, the woman he didn't deserve.  
In fact barely a night went by that he didn't dream of her in this context.  
As a psychologist, he knew that such dreams could not be helped when one  
felt that he had to hide and repress his feelings of love and heavy sexual  
attractions. He also knew that it wasn't healthy for him to keep such  
emotions inside. But he had done so for so long, that the thought of saying  
something to her didn't even seem like an option anymore. He actually,  
despite of all the longing that the dreams evoked upon awakening, loved  
these dreams, and eagerly looked forward to them. At least it was one way  
that he could have her.

But this was the most vivid dream he'd ever had. And it was the first one  
that featured anal sex as the modus operandi. He could feel every inch of  
her, could feel the exact contours of her tight passage as he slid into it  
over and over again. He felt her internal muscles grip him like a giant's  
fist, milking every ounce of pleasure from that could be wrung from his  
cock, and then some. He reached down around the dreamscully's hips, found  
her clitoris, and began to stroke, feeling his pleasure surge at the sounds  
that issued from her lips.

Then she was coming and her muscles clamped down on his cock and God he had  
never had a dream that felt this good and he emptied and emptied and emptied  
his cum into her jet after jet and he shouted no he *roared* and the orgasm  
was so intense he thought he would die and she was writhing and moaning  
beneath him and he collapsed in a heap on top of her.

He was muttering something into her ear, waiting for the inevitable shock of  
awakening, for the familiar feeling of his shorts sticky against his groin,  
and his leather couch wet with his sweat. But it didn't happen. It didn't  
happen. He just kept dreaming. Or.wait a minute.oh, SHIT!

 

******************************************************

 

"Oh God, Scully. Oh God, Scully." Mulder panted into her ear, his voice  
purring in satisfaction. Scully was surprised that he could speak so  
clearly again.

Suddenly she felt him stiffen against her.

"Oh God.Scully." This time his voice was different. It no longer sounded  
lazy and sex-drenched, but apprehensive. Despite herself, a bolt of fear  
flashed through her body. She had been beginning to hope that she would get  
him out of the warehouse, or at least finish and get them dressed again  
before he came around to himself. Oh no, she thought, here it comes. Now  
how was she going to deal with his guilt complex? The man had the worst  
timing.she could imagine what he must be experiencing, the shock of coming  
to his senses, and finding his cock buried his partner's ass, his semen  
coating her thighs.

"Shit! Scully.oh, Scully! What have I done? Oh God, Scully, are you  
okay?" he stuttered, a note of sheer panic rising in his voice.

Mulder quickly began to raise himself off of her, starting to withdraw his  
finally softening prick from her body. But before he could complete the  
movement, she shot her hand out behind her, and grasped at the back of his  
upper thigh, holding his hips in place, preventing him from sliding out of  
her.

"Oh, don't go yet Mulder," she whispered in her most convincing purr, "I  
want to feel you inside me just a moment longer."

There, that should give him at least the first inkling of the truth of her  
total consent and willing participation.

She heard him gasp.

"Oh, Scully.you wanted this? I mean." he paused, seemingly embarrassed and  
flustered that he didn't remember what must have been a very important  
moment, hell, a cataclysmic moment of their relationship.

"I mean," he continued, voice shaking, "Scully, I'm so sorry. I don't.I don  
't remember how we got here!"

She could hear the tremor in his voice. He was obviously scared that she  
would be insulted somehow that he wasn't aware of whatever they had been  
doing. She released his thigh, and felt him pause. Then he did begin to  
slide out of her, moving to settle beside her on the narrow cot, and she  
quickly wrapped her arms around him. The expression on his face belied his  
confused state of mind. She watched as varying measures of fear, concern,  
confusion, and simple disbelief flew madly in succession across his face,  
only for the cycle to begin anew once more. He took a wavering breath, and  
started again.

"What.what happened? How did we.don't get me wrong," he added quickly, "I'm  
so happy we're here together. You know I love you. I love you so damn  
much!"

Scully's eyes opened wide as he squeezed her tight. Now *that* was a  
confession she was not expecting to hear right then. Then suddenly she  
realized that of course he would tell her now. Being the intelligent man  
that he is, he would assume that to get into their current position, he must  
have already told her already that he loved her, and he was now saying it  
while he was actually aware of it!

Scully brought her hand up to caress the nape of his neck comfortingly. God  
knows, she thought, he needs reassurance now like he never has before. She  
felt him tremble under her hand. She did know that he loved her, could feel  
it pouring off him in waves, and she hastened to let him know how she felt.

"Mulder, I love you too."

He sighed again, deeply, and hugged her tighter.

"But.but.how.oh, God, are you sure I didn't hurt you?" he  
stammered, at once appearing to loose his cool. "Are you really sure you  
wanted this?"

He inhaled shakily.

"I didn't.force you, did I?" he whispered, his face scrunching  
up, his eyes beginning to leak tears down his cheeks, his plump lower lip  
quivering. Before she had a chance to answer, his panic took hold.

"Oh my God, I *did* force you, didn't I! Oh God, Scully, I'm  
so, so sorry! I'm such a piece of shit. Oh God I want to die." he cried,  
burying his face in her chest. Suddenly he stiffened, and then tried  
desperately to pull away.

"You can't possibly want me to touch you right now! Oh God, I'm  
horrible! What have I done? What have I doooonnnnnnne!" he wailed, tears  
pouring down his face.

"Mulder! No!" she cried, shaking him to get his attention on  
her rather than his overeager and monumental guilt complex.  
"Listen to me, *please*! You didn't force me to do anything! What you and  
I just did was beautiful, and I wanted it, every part of it!"

She tried to pull him close to her again, and felt him resist her, but then  
he loosened, and let her bring his head to her chest once more. She took a  
deep breath, and started again.

"Mulder, I know this is confusing for you and there's a reason for that. We  
have a lot to talk about." He trembled against her.

"But Scully, why don't I remember? What happened? Shit! What'  
s wrong with me? Why the fuck can't I remember what happened?" He was  
getting quieter; the day's events had finally taken their toll. He looked  
like he was ready to fall asleep. Maybe that would be for the best.

"Shh, shh, Mulder, relax, it's okay," she murmured, kissing the  
top of his head. His hair was sweaty from his exertions. "There's a  
perfectly good reason why you don't remember. And you've done nothing  
wrong, nothing to hurt me, and I love you. I can't believe I'm saying it  
after all these years, but it's true, I love you."

He squeezed her tight. How good it felt just to hold him, his  
skin against hers', to comfort him. But, however much she wanted to bury  
some of the day's earlier events, she knew she couldn't. She couldn't lie  
to him, not about this, not about something so intimate. But it could wait,  
couldn't it? It could wait, and they could rest, there in each other's  
arms, and try to forget, and keep forgetting, until they had to remember.

 

******************************************************

End

**Author's Note:**

> I just starting watching the The X-Files from season 1 again, so I decided to hunt down all my XF fic from back in the day. For instance, I wrote this story almost 20 years ago. Please forgive my 20-something brain if you don't like it. It has been difficult, hunting down fic from the turn of the century, but luckily they seem to exist out there! Thanks to all those XF archives out there! (Whispers of X) :D


End file.
